


Bubble Power! Hair Power!

by Jishubunny



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crack, Hair, M/M, Mutant Powers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk was the epitome of manliness until he found out that he has powers which really isn't very manly at all because he has the power of... bubbles.  Yes, he has bubble power!!!</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubble Power! Hair Power!

**Author's Note:**

> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.

 

 

Yongguk belonged to a school which was about to close because the students in it were all troublemakers and had really low grades.  Yongguk was one of the famous troublemakers.  He was good with fighting, skipping classes, escaping detention, vandalism, smoking and drinking within the school's premises.  He was very manly until he found out that he had powers.

 

 

His powers weren't manly at all.  It has something to do with... bubbles.  "The fuck?! Why do I have to be in a special school?! My power is stupid and harmless!!!"  He argued with the principal of his new school.  

 

 

The moment he stepped in his new school, he already saw students playing with fire, juggling heavy stuff, using their own electric powers to charge their cellphones or laptops and animals that could talk which meant they are humans with the ability to transform.  Everybody looked cool and had awesome powers.

 

 

"I don't belong here.  I am way better off with my old school."

 

 

"Your school is going to close by the end of the school year so this early transfer is good for you."  The principal smiled.  He remained calm despite Yongguk's display of anger earlier.  "Everybody who has powers has the capability of being a harm to others.  Even healing powers can be used for evil."  He placed a hand on Yongguk's shoulder.  "The bubbles you make might seem harmless for now but given your emotional state and the stressors around you, a tiny bubble could explode like a bomb."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

On the contrary to Yongguk's thoughts, nobody made fun of him when he introduced himself in front of the class and told them that his powers are... bubbles.  Yongguk thought maybe they were trying to be polite because the teacher is around.  When snack time came, Yongguk expected someone to come up and make fun of his powers.

 

 

"Hi! My name is Zelo."  The guy with a pink hair introduced himself.  "You probably feel ashamed with your powers and think they suck, but believe me, that's what I thought with my own powers too when I first came here."

 

 

"What's your power?"  Yongguk asked curiously.

 

 

"Hair."  As soon as Zelo pointed to his own hair, his hair color changed from pink to blonde.  "It seemed pretty innocent to me so I thought it was stupid to go through training for such powers.  Then the principal told me that a single strand of my hair can become as sharp as a needle and prick someone's finger or stab someone's eyeball and make them blind."

 

 

Yongguk was glad that he wasn't the only one with weird powers.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

✞◎ ℬ℮ ℃◎ᾔт☤ηυℯḓ~

 

A/N:  This chapter is more like an introduction of their powers and their first meeting.  The upcoming chapters will be a set of drabbles that involves around Yongguk and Zelo with their bubble and hair powers.  Expect crack and fluff~!!!! Perhaps other members will make their appearance as well. ^_^


	2. Human Bubble Machine

 

Yongguk was getting bored with studying. He was starting to blow bubbles from his mouth out of boredom.

 

"You're like a human bubble machine." Zelo commented. "Make a huge one!!!"

 

Yongguk effortlessly blew a bubble and made it as big as his head. Zelo's finger suddenly poked the bubble but it didn't burst. "You think I didn't know what you were planning?" Yongguk smirked.

 

Zelo pouted. "You're no fun! Humph!" He stomped his way back to his seat.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Dinner had always been peaceful between Zelo and Yongguk because they are too busy devouring the food before them. They never talk during dinner. Besides, they talk a lot during other times. Just not dinner.

 

So it surprised Yongguk to the point of choking when he suddenly heard Zelo's question over dinner.

 

"Do you think you can transform your bubble into a condom, hyung?"

 

"ZELO!!!" Yongguk yelled after he recovered from choking. "Couldn't you wait until we at least finished dinner before asking that question?!"

 

"Himchan kept on bugging me since last week to ask you that question but I keep on forgetting." Zelo scratched the back of his head. "So I figured I should ask right away as soon as I remember it again. It just happens to be dinner."

 

"Himchan... that guy is definitely planning something." Yongguk murmured as he ate another spoonful of fried rice though it didn't taste as good as before the question came out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Yah! Don't ever use Zelo to do your perverted favors and here are your condoms." Yongguk handed a small box to Himchan. It contained condoms purely and solely made by Yongguk.

 

"Are these durable?" Himchan asked as he shook the small box.

 

"We'll know after you get someone pregnant."

 

"Who says I'm fucking a girl?" Himchan smirked.

 

Yongguk facepalmed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
✝ø ßℯ ḉ◎η☂ḯηʊεⅾ...

 

A/N:I hope this chapter is more fun for you guys~ ^_^ Comment please?


	3. Hair Attraction

  
Being a good student felt weird to Yongguk especially since he had always been a bad student in his previous school. He is now wearing his school uniform neatly and properly. His hair went back to black and was styled in a neat but cool fashion thanks to Zelo's powers. He couldn't skip classes because the teachers were strict and the consequences were much more heavier compared to his previous school which only usually involved cleaning a certain part of the school.

  
He couldn't smoke or drink either. A teacher confiscated his pack of cigarettes and cans of beer. He even ended up in detention because he brought those stuff in school. It was all about disciplining and if he wanted to have a good control of his powers, then he should have a lot of discipline to himself. Yongguk was feeling stressed and frustrated with all these new changes in his life. He wasn't aware that he was suddenly forming black bubbles.

  
"Woah! Those black bubbles look dangerous!" Zelo exclaimed.

  
Yongguk panicked. "How do I get rid of them?! It might explode if try to burst it. Hey, what are you doing?!? Don't touch it!!"

  
Being a curious person, Zelo poked one black bubble. Then he grabbed it with his hand and squeezed it. "It feels like a stress ball!!!"

  
After hearing that, the bubbles suddenly dropped to the ground and bounced a bit. Yongguk picked one up and squeezed it. "I turned the bubbles into stress balls." He was amazed with his own power.

  
Zelo laughed. "I take it that you're feeling stressed?" He threw a ball playfully towards Yongguk. The ball hit at the side of Yongguk's head but it didn't hurt since it felt really light. "Should I give you a massage?" Zelo didn't wait for Yongguk's answer as he started using his powers.

  
Yongguk's hair started moving. It pressed on the different parts of the scalp which felt as if there were really fingers massaging on his scalp. "Weird powers are cool." Yongguk concluded.

  
Later on, Zelo's fingers joined the massage because he was curious as to how Yongguk's hair feels like.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Zelo is really bothered by the long bangs which were covering Youngjae's eyes. Zelo rolled his eyeballs when Youngjae bumped onto a pole. Without having second thoughts, Zelo changed Youngjae's hairstyle.

  
By lunchtime in the cafeteria, Youngjae stomped his way towards Yongguk and Zelo's table. "Zelo!! How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing with my hair?! I look like a porcupine!!!"

  
Before Zelo could reply, Daehyun passed by and said. "Hey, I think it looks good on you."

  
"Um... thanks?" Youngjae blushed and replied hesitantly.

  
"Want to have lunch together?" Daehyun asked with smile that looked as if he was a commercial model for a toothpaste brand.

  
"Um... okay." Youngjae followed Daehyun like a puppy.

  
Yongguk had his eyebrow raised at the scene. "So you're playing cupid now?" He asked Zelo when the other two were out of earshot.

  
"I'm glad it worked for Youngjae. Too bad for me though." Zelo stabbed with food with a little more force than necessary.

  
"You change your hair color everyday and sometimes use 2 or 3 colors at the same time. I don't know who you're trying to impress Zelo but maybe you need to tone down. " Yongguk advised.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Yongguk was shocked when he saw Zelo's hair the next day. It was simply straight and purely black.

  
Zelo noticed how Yongguk's eyes couldn't seem to move away from him. "Do you like it, hyung?"

  
"Change your hair back to pink."

  
"Huh? Why?" Zelo frowned. He was pretty sure Yongguk liked his natural hair with the way Yongguk stared at him.

  
"Because you look too damn cute! You are tempting people to ravish you!!!"

  
"Are you tempted, hyung?" A sly smile made its way on Zelo's face.

  
Yongguk made a bit of choking noise. "Just... just change your hair back to pink!" He forced himself to walk away from Zelo.

  
Zelo was slightly disappointed. He really wouldn't have minded if the other ravished him right then and there, but oh well... at least he knew Yongguk liked him... that way. "Hmm... there'll be other opportunities." He whispered as he changed his hair back to pink before jogging his way to catch up with Yongguk.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
✝ø ℬℯ ℭ◎ᾔтїηü℮ḓ...  
  


A/N: And I bet you guys are wondering what Daehyun and Youngjae's powers are but just like Himchan in the previous chapter... I really don't know!! XD But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment! ^_^


	4. Bubble Kiss

There was a school play which Yongguk wasn't sure which fairy tale it was because it was like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Beauty and The Beast all mixed into one.  With super powers, he might add.

 

 

Zelo was in charge of the hair and make-up of the actors and actresses.  Unfortunately, one of the actresses suddenly had a really bad stomach ache and couldn't go on with the play anymore.  The people decided that Zelo should play her part.

 

 

Yongguk was surprised to see Zelo with long blonde wavy hair wearing a tiara and a princess gown up on stage.  Luckily, Zelo didn't have any lines since all he had to do was pretend to be sleeping.  Unfortunately for Yongguk, the prince which was currented acted by Jongup had to kiss Zelo.

 

 

Jongup and Zelo were both surprised when they didn't feel each other's lips.  Instead, they felt a bubble which didn't pop even when Jongup tried to move his lips closer to Zelo's.

 

 

Yongguk wasn't going to allow anybody have a taste of Zelo.  He was surprised at his own sudden feelings of jealousy and possessiveness.

 

 

When Zelo asked him about the bubble during the play, Yongguk lied to the younger and said it was Himchan who asked him to do it because Himchan likes Jongup.

 

 

Zelo accepted Yongguk's answer because he knew those condoms that Himchan asked from Yongguk was going to be used by Jongup.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

"Zelo, do you know what bubbles taste like?"

 

 

"Soap."  Zelo cringed at the memory back when he was just a young child.  He caught a lot bubbles in his mouth and cried because they tastes like soap and not delicious as he actually expected them to be.

 

 

"What about bubbles made by me?"  Yongguk was curious again with his powers and would very much like to experiment.

 

 

"If it tastes like soap, I'll ruin your hair."  Zelo threatened.

 

 

Yongguk connected his thumb and point finger.  A bubble came out from it and floated towards Zelo.  The younger caught the bubble in his mouth.  When the bubble popped inside his mouth, he could instantly taste the flavor.  "Cherry tomato."

 

 

Yongguk made another bubble which Zelo caught again with his mouth.  "This time it tastes like grapes.  Do you think you can make it tastes like beer?"  Zelo requested enthusiastically.

 

 

Yongguk raised an eyebrow.  "You're underage."

 

 

"It can't be actually  called drinking.  It's just a bubble."

 

 

Zelo actually has a point so Yongguk made a bubble and gave it to Zelo.  "Wow! It tastes like beer!!! I wonder if I could get drunk by eating a lot of beer bubbles."

 

 

"Beer bubbles?"  Yongguk laughed at the new term.  "But bubbles has a lot of air so it might not be good fo your tummy."  He poked Zelo's stomach.  "By the way, there's one more thing I would like you to taste."

 

 

"Okay! Give me your best flavor!!!" 

 

 

The next bubble didn't come out from Yongguk's hand or fingers.  Instead, it came out from Yongguk's mouth which Zelo wasn't able to see but was  certainly able to feel Yongguk's mouth on his own and the bubble being passed inside the younger's mouth.  The bubbled popped when Yongguk pulled away from their kiss.

 

 

"How did that taste like?"  Yongguk asked.

 

 

"It tastes like..."  Zelo didn't know how to describe it but maybe it's better that way.  "I'm not sure, hyung.  I think I need to be more familiar with the taste.  Care to give me another one?"

 

 

That was the beginning of a making out session.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Yongguk noticed how Zelo has been biting the end of his ballpen while studying.  "Zelo, stop biting your ballpen.  It's dirty and it'll ruin your teeth." 

 

 

Zelo looked at him sheepishly.  "It's a habit.  I tend to do it unconsciously."

 

 

"I can give you some bubblegum. "  Yongguk offered. 

 

 

"Thanks."  Zelo received the bubblegum from Yongguk's mouth.  "I swear you're just making up excuses to kiss me again."

 

 

"Looks like I'm caught."  Yongguk admitted but didn't feel all too guilty about it.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued...

 

 

A/N:  This has been fun, but unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last chapter. 


	5. Happy Bubble Valentines' Day

"NNNNNOOOO!!!"

 

 

Yongguk bolted up from his bed when he hearted Zelo's shout.  He instantly went to Zelo's bed and shook the other awake.  "It's okay.  It's just a bad dream."  He said those comforting words when Zelo opened his teary eyes.

 

 

"I dreamt about losing my powers and becoming bald."  Zelo sniffed.  Yongguk bit his inner cheek to keep himself from laughing, but Zelo can totally see how the older one was holding his laughter.  "It's not funny, hyung!!! It's scary!!!"  Zelo pouted.

 

 

"I think you'd make a cute shaolin."  Yongguk smiled instead since he is not allowed to laugh.

 

 

"But I don't wanna be a shaolin!!!"

 

 

"Calm down, Zelo.  It's just a nightmare."  Yongguk invited himself under Zelo's blanket and lied down beside the maknae.  "I'll sleep here and make sure the nightmare won't come back anymore."

 

 

"Hyung..."  Zelo hugged Yongguk and nuzzled his cheek to Yongguk's chest.  He dreamt of bubbles and Yongguk in his sleep.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

Though Yongguk didn't want to, he was forced to be a part of the Valentine committee (all thanks -sarcastically- to Himchan).  He used his bubble powers to decorate the ball room where the Valentines' party would be held.  There were a lot of heart-shaped bubbles (some colored and some remained transparent) floating around the room.

 

 

All Yongguk really wanted to do was to prepare some sort of romantic event and confess to Zelo.  They may have shared a few (a lot actually) kisses and sometimes it goes beyond kissing, but they're not in a relationship and they haven't talked about their feelings either.

 

 

However, Yongguk became busy helping with the preparations for the Valentines' party so he didn't get to plan or do anything for Zelo.  He just hoped Zelo received a lot of chocolates from admirers because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to give one to Zelo.

 

 

"You shouldn't back out just because you didn't get to plan ahead.  Some people like it spontaneous."  Daehyun said to Yongguk as he passed by.

 

 

"Aish... that guy poked my mind again."  Yongguk's brain can never get any privacy around Daehyun though he liked how Daehyun's mind probing can actually be helpful like just now.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

"Let me help you with that."  Zelo used his powers to style Yongguk's hair for the Valentines' party.

 

 

"Thanks." Yongguk said gratefully as he checked his hair on the mirror.  "Aren't you going to the party?" He asked as he saw that Zelo was still wearing casual clothes.

 

 

"A certain someone..."  Zelo's eyes trailed from Yongguk's shiny shoes to the tip of his styled hair. "...didn't ask me out."

 

 

Yongguk felt a bit guilty about that.  "That certain someone is going to be busy at the party as a committee member and wouldn't want to see the guy he likes dancing with some other guy just because he's bored."

 

 

"I can always just go to the party even if that certain someone didn't ask me out." Zelo smirked.  "Since I don't have a date tonight, I can just dance with whoever I want to."

 

 

Yongguk knew that Zelo was purposely trying to make him jealous and it was definitely working.  For some reason, he remembered Daehyun's words earlier.  Perhaps it was the perfect time to be spontaneous.  "Zelo, I will be busy tonight.  I might not be able to dance or even talk to you.  It would be selfish of me to tie you down on a date but I am going to be selfish anyway and ask you out on a date.  Will you be my date tonight?"

 

 

"How the heck can you seriously ask me to be your date with just a few minutes away from the party?! Do you think I'm going to agree to it?!"  Zelo felt happy and yet angry.  He wouldn't be feeling angry if Yongguk asked him earlier.

 

 

"Sorry."  Yongguk really sounded apologetic but he was feeling frustrated too so he decided to be honest and just go to hell (or heaven) with it.  "I only wanted to spend Valentines' day with you.  I wanted to make plans for just the two of us but before I even started planning, Himchan dragged me to this committee and we all know I'm almost failing in some subjects so I'm going to need extra credits to pass.  It's just really a lame but honest excuse.  There's nothing more that I want than to confess to you today but I can't even do that.... or I just did."

 

 

"I don't think you're going to make a good boyfriend."  Zelo pointed out.

 

 

"Yeah, I think so too." Yongguk agreed and had the feeling that he was going to be rejected, not just as a date to the Valentines' party but also his love confession.  He wondered if he was capable of crying bubbles which he hoped he wouldn't be.

 

 

"Just wait for a few minutes. I'm going to change."

 

 

Yongguk blinked.  "You're going to be my date?"

 

 

"I'm going to be your date and your boyfriend.  Help me change?"  Zelo asked teasingly as he took off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants.

 

 

"Wait... let me just..."  Yongguk took out his cellphone and texted Jongup to cover for him at the party because he knew Himchan could never be angry at Jongup. 

 

 

He just knew that he and Zelo are definitely going to be late for the Valentines' party and that his styled hair is going to be messed up again in a few minutes.

 

 

THE END

 

A/N:  It's finally the end~ ^^ I feel a bit bad that Youngjae wasn't mentioned in this chapter @_@ Hopefully, I'll be able to write HimUp and DaeJae with weird powers soon, but I can't promise or anything. I have lots of fics that I want to write ^^;;

 

Comments please? Hope you enjoyed this fic~ See you in the next fic hopefully~ ^^


End file.
